


it's always the same thing

by bchekov



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining, set at clark's childhood home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: laying beside each other in the damp grass, their shoulders barely touching, clark turns to him and grins; with the dirt in his hair and across his cheeks he looks more like the farm boy in the pictures than ever. bruce finds himself looking away.





	it's always the same thing

laying beside each other in the damp grass, their shoulders barely touching, clark turns to him and grins; with the dirt in his hair and across his cheeks he looks more like the farm boy in the pictures than ever. bruce finds himself looking away. 

“bet you don’t get to see the stars this clearly in gotham,” clark speaks up for the first time in a while. “or at all for that matter. i don’t think i’ve ever seen a clear sky even once there now that i think about it.” he finishes with a chuckle bruce can feel.

“i suppose not,” he agrees. _how else could the bat signal work_ , he almost adds before he stops himself. tonight is not about work. 

almost as if he could hear him, clark continues, “although i don’t think you mind too much.” bruce shrugs and examines what he thinks might be a star sign, he isn’t entirely sure though. he was never particularly interested in astronomy, and he wasn’t about to start. 

they lie in comfortable silence as they take in the stars. as the minutes tick by, clark’s breathing begins to slow considerably. bruce thinks he might have fallen asleep, fingers absentmindedly tracing the outline of the bottle of sleeping pills in his pocket. it’s unopened, despite being almost a year old. he promised alfred he’d try them, but he could never bring himself to. the little sleep he gets is already plagued by vague shapes in the colors red and blue, accompanied by the most honest of smiles, as well as every waking moment he has to himself, so he decided not to subject himself to it more than he has to. it’s always there, living on the backside of his eyes. he knows what it means, but he doesn’t want to think about it.

feelings like these would only complicate matters, he concludes, not for the first time.

the brush of a wrist against his brings him back to reality. he turns his head to the side and finds clark’s face close to his; close enough to feel him breathing. 

“what are you thinking about?”

he bites back on the instinctual _you_ , and replies with a casual “nothing.”

clark looks him straight in the eyes, grin gone from his face. bruce stupidly thinks that the stars above them couldn’t even begin compare to the ones that he shines with, in a dimension completely separate from his own. he has to keep himself from reaching out.

“really?” he asks, his face slowly inching closer.

bruce has to turn back to the stars to retain his composure, and as he does, the moment is lost. “yes.” he states cooly. he can’t see the look on clark’s face, and he’s glad for it. 

some time passes in silence before clark utters a quiet, “let’s go back inside,” and starts to get up. bruce nods mutely and follows.

once inside they bid their good nights before retreating to their respective rooms, clark to his bedroom and bruce to the couch in the living room.

as he’s undressing he comes in contact with the bottle in his pocket. he takes it out and studies it for a moment before putting it away. childishly, he swears to not sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song benadryl dreams by soccer mommy. highly recommend checking them out


End file.
